supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Karsta Wor-Ul
History Origin Karsta Wor-Ul was a female Kryptonian born on her homeworld's Ansomlands during the height of the Kryptonian Empire. During that time, she had risen through the ranks of Krypton's military and became Sub-Command Third under Dru-Zod where she became one of the proud as well as the strong. She was eventually involved in peacekeeping duties on the Possession Worlds. During the time of the elections, Har-Zod's position became tenuous and he lost his grip on power which led to the fall of the Military Council. With the Military Council out of power, the Science Council headed by Bav Sor-El's became the new dominant force on Krypton. It was they who believed that the Kryptonian Empire had become amoral and corrupt due to the power they gained from yellow suns. As such, Wor-Ul and the rest of the Navy were forced to return back to lunar position above Wegthor so that it would be disassembled. However, Karsta Wor-Ul and likeminded military officers did not want to become grounded and thus they moved to secure Dru-Zod's flagship, Doomsday, located at the North Polar Mag-well. As the Eradicator Squads moved in, Karsta and her comrades attempted to secure the Doomsday only to discover it missing and that Dru-Zod had sent it on an unknown course through space. Aftermath of Doomsday In the aftermath, Wor-Ul and eighty of her comrades desert with only thirty five managing to activate their cloaking fields and escape. Some more died during the journey through space but after leaving their home system, they detonated a solar grenade that invigorated their body cells and allowed them to continue their exodus. After arriving at a techno-cache that was not taken by the E-Squad, they took their Warp Units and went their different ways. Karta left with a small group to a rockmoon that was a favourite watering hole in times past. There, they were attacked by Almercaians under the command of Maximec where they lost several more of their number. As Wor-Ul and her comrades continued their rogue life, they discovered that former worlds of the Kryptonian Empire, other races moved in such as those of Kundia and even Qariam all becoming hostile to Karsta and her comrades. In the time that followed, some of her comrades returned and faced the punishment of the Science Council whilst others continued a life of being criminals. During this time, Wor-Ul met Ro-Kul who was also an ex-stellar trooper and the two of them fell in love where they continued their existence even in the aftermath of their homeworlds destruction. Their life was, however, shattered when Amalak began hunting for any surviving Kryptonians which saw Ro-Kul killed. In desperation, Karsta Wor-Ul fled and learnt of Kal-El living on the planet Earth. She decided to live on that world and use Superman as an early warning system if anyone came looking for Kryptonians. As such, she adopted a human guise of Ms Krista Wells where she lived in secret for many years. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Kryptonians